Mind's Eye
by KoshiFuruYoru
Summary: Shawn dreams of a girl. Who is she? Is she trying to tell him something? Just might change the rating to M. Depends on what direction I want to go with the story. R&R -CANNED!-
1. Prolouge: Insight

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, but this is just another preview, but this one I intend to continue. Now if only I wasn't lazy...**

* * *

That was her. The long, black hair. Those deep, blue eyes. So much sorrow - even with a smile on her face.

"The TV. Or the newspaper," Gus was trying to pull his friend back to reality and logic. "You must have seen her somewhere, her family put up missing posters."

"I told you Gus, that was the first time I've seen a photo of her."

"Well I'm having a hard time believing that this girl, whom you've never seen before, is the girl that's been in your dreams for the past two weeks."

Shawn stared out the window as the dreams flashed through his mind. Now that he realized that this girl was real, a great lump formed in his throat.

* * *

Back at his apartment, Shawn looked over the copies of the case files he had asked McNabb to make. 

_"Elizabeth N. Collins; also known as 'Beth.' Age 18. Missing for 18 days, possible kidnapping. Last seen leaving a friend's house; refuses a ride and walks. Was seen wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, loose white jacket, and black sneakers."_

Shawn re-read the text again and again. His eyes drifted to the photos of the girl. Some were taken the night she went missing. Others were school photos.


	2. Chap 1: CRACK!

**Praise the Lord I'm alive! And TA-DA!! New chapter! FINALLY!!**

**All right. So the story begins. I will say this: I do not intend to have any pairings in here. Even though I do enjoy a good Shassy fic. . No. I do not want this to be a Mary-Sue. And as my summary says, I very well might change this to a Mature fic. That's how it was oringinally intended in my head.**

**Anyway, time for that god awful tradition. I DO NOT OWN PSYCH NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. TT-TT**

* * *

It was cold

It was cold. No. It was _freezing_. The icy atmosphere engulfed Shawn, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. He rubbed his hands on his arms viciously, trying to restore the heat into his body.

How did he end up here? Where _was_ 'here'? The steel-lined corridor went on as long as his squinted eyes could see, which wasn't far, as it was dimly lit by small lights along the base of the wall at odd distances.

"Holy frick it's freezing!" He rubbed his hands together and breathed into them, hoping to gain the feeling back in his numb fingers. Deciding that it was neither warm nor wise, for that matter, to stand still, his feet steadily started to move him forward.

Shawn's steps echoed throughout the hall, adding to the eerie effect of being alone. As he made his way, he passed several vault-like doors, some of which supported tiny windows. Looking inside, however, was impossible as it was pitch black in every room.

It felt as though he wasn't going anywhere. He pictured himself in one of those old cartoons, where the background just kept repeating itself.

As he unsuccessfully tried to peer inside one of the small windows, Shawn jumped as a thunderous crack echoed through the hall with tremendous force. The sound had lurched out of the darkness ahead. And, being the curious man that he was, he ever so slowly walked toward what he should've left alone.

After a couple steps, the crack sounded once more. He tentatively took a few more steps. CRACK! 1…2…3…4… CRACK! The rhythm continued. It was an eerie beat that almost synchronized with his breathing.

Up ahead, a small stream of light broke through the darkness. Drawn by curiosity, and perhaps a little by fear, Shawn's feet continued moving forward. The cracks grew louder as he got closer to the light. When Shawn's eyes adjusted to the new brightness, he could make out an opened vault door, revealing another room. Laughter now penetrated his ears and Shawn jumped against the wall. Going into stealth mode, he inched along the corridor to make out what the voices were now saying.

"No, no, no. You've got to slow down. Wait a little longer before striking again." A deep husky voice coached another. The cracks then came at a slower pace. In between the strikes, a small whimper could be heard.

Shawn peaked around the corner and gasped as a horrendous sight was revealed to him. He dearly wished he hadn't looked now. Hearing Shawn's gasp the man holding the whip turned and cracked it in his direction with incredible force.

* * *

"WOAH!!"

Shawn shot up from the couch, his brow dripping with sweat. The corridor was gone. There was no more darkness. No more steel-lined walls. No more whip cracks.

"Dude, you okay over there?" Gus asked with concern from his desk, once again playing a game of online poker.

Shawn glanced over the head of the couch to see his best friend's worried expression.

"Another dream?"

Shawn sat quietly for a while. Even though he had had this dream for the past couple of days, he always awoke the same way; in cold sweat and shaking in fear. He could never see the man's face, or anyone else's for that matter. And yet, even though he knew the whip would turn his way, he'd always flinch and pray that it never reached him.

"Shawn?" Gus pulled him out of the eerie hallway, "You alright?"

He slowly nodded his head. "Yeah…I'm fine."

Gus raised an eyebrow at his friend before turning back to his game. "Maybe you should see a therapist…"

"I'm fine Gus. Really," Shawn ran a hand through his hair. He _was _fine. But why was it that he kept having these dreams?

_Maybe I _DO _need to see a therapist..._

**

* * *

**

Yay!! Now time for the reviews! Please do put one! I'd LOVE to know what you think!

**By the by: LET'S THROW A PARTY FOR MY BETA, PSYCHOUT89!! She's been so patient. I'm not the fastest typer in the world... TT.TT;**

**_THANKS PSYCHOUT89!!_**


End file.
